


Speical Red Gift

by Lady_Robin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: But i wanted this, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, I'm aware no one wanted this, M/M, dom paladin Danse, so there, sub arthur maxson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Robin/pseuds/Lady_Robin
Summary: Danse walks into Maxson's room to see him sitting at his desk, fully clothed in that jacket he almost glues to himself every morning when he wakes up. "Well, Elder Maxson," Danse said with the door still opened. "I hope I'm not interfering with anything more important-. The older man walks over and leans in to whisper in Maxson's ear* -than me. I thought you'd at least think about behaving tonight. But I guess you like being a little stubborn for Daddy, hmm?"





	Speical Red Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a Role Play that I was apart of that I was very excited to share. With my partner's permission, they have given me the opportunity to share a part of it with you.

Danse walks into Maxson's room to see him sitting at his desk, fully clothed in that jacket he almost glues to himself every morning when he wakes up.  
  
"Well, Elder Maxson," the Paladin says with the door still opened.  
  
"I hope I'm not interfering with anything more important-." The older man walks over and leans in to whisper in Maxson's ear  
  
"-than me. I thought you'd at least think about behaving tonight. But I guess you like being a little stubborn for Daddy, hmm?"

Truthfully, Maxson lost track of time. But then again he didn't exactly try to keep it. With the door still open, he was careful about saying too much out loud. Even if he knew he would pay for it later, a specific dominant stance was still standing strong as he looks into the eyes of his secret Daddy.  
  
"I'm just about finished with my paperwork. But if you'd like to take a seat until I'm done, I'm sure we can a pleasant visit afterward."  
  
Maxson knew the dangerous line he was toeing on, but they both agreed to a particular set of rules when they started this. As long as the door was open, Maxson was in charge. But, he would happily repay for it once his door was shut for the night.

Rules in mind, Danse sits down on the table with Maxson, hands behind his head as he watches his young boy work. Sure, he could have shut the door when he walked inside and caught Maxson with his clothes on, but Danse was feeling somewhat giving tonight. Maybe it had something to do with what he had in mind for their evening together. Plus, any reason to give others the impression that they weren't having a secret relationship was alright with him.

"Did you have a good day?"

"It was alright. Tedious really. We had a shipment go missing at the airport that took ages to sort out."  
  
The folder Maxson was working on hits the growing pile files on the table with a light thud as he picks up the last folder he needs to read and makes notes in.  
  
"How about you?" He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket and put it on the table. A silent offer if Danse wanted it as he continues to read the file in front of him. Maxson enjoys how easy it is to talk to Danse when they are in the public eye. This style of relationship was new to Maxson, so finding someone as understanding as Danse had made this once scary process a lot easier for him mentally.

Danse takes the offer of the cigarette and lights one up, enjoying the nicotine rush at the end of the day.  
  
"Oh, not too bad. I kept myself busy working on a new mod. I think you'd enjoy it — very badass."  
  
He had become a mod wiz of sorts, recently. Always tinkering around with different weapons, making them more productive and hopefully more efficient in the long run.  
  
"I'll have to show it to you when you make your rounds. Once it's done, of course."

"Can't wait to see it," Maxson answers with a smile. His eyes flickered up to Danse's lips while he was smoking, and he wished he could trade places with the smoke.  
  
"Final pages, if you can believe it." He was trying very hard to be both quick while also making sure he read the report. Danse would only 'understand' for so long, after all. His legs were shaking up and down as he started to mindlessly tap on the table with the pen when he wasn't taking notes or signing something, worried about what Danse was thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry this is taking so long." He looked up at him with apologetic eyes, much different than the ones he had on when the man first entered his room.

Seeing the feared Elder look at him with such sad eyes was something he had only seen one other time. Maxson had pushed his buttons too far one night, and Danse almost left him right there. But, he quickly apologized and promised to stop pushing so hard. Dom and sub relationships are a delicate thing. Both parties must maintain a balance for both of them to come out happy on the other end. He didn't expect Maxson to be utterly obedient at all times, and he didn't want him to be. There was a reason he went after Maxson, after all. Danse loved the small battles they had at the beginning of their time together. Indeed, Maxson was different from every other partner he had ever had before. He puts his hand on Maxson shaking leg, hoping to calm down his boy's mind.  
  
"Finish reading your papers, Elder. I would rather have you entirely focused on our 'visit' than be worried about work."

Maxson visibly calmed down; his leg stopped shaking almost immediately at the touch. He gave Danse a small smile, hoping that he would see how appreciative he was without saying it out loud. Usually, if it were anyone else, he would make them wait. And they would without much bickering or question. But there was this desire to make Danse happy, in a different way. An obedient way. That mixed with his usual form of sass always seemed to make his Daddy smile, even if Danse would verbally claim to hate it. Maxson knew better. He could feel it in his bones, and that's what made this relationship so much more than a kink fix.  
  
"Just have to sign this, if you'd like to close my door.....?" The command quickly turned in to more of a question. He was still trying to gauge just who had who by the leash at that moment.

Danse smiles as he takes one last drag and puts the bud on the ashtray.  
  
"Of course." He gets up and out of his chair and walks over to the door, looking back at Maxson as he finishes signing whatever paper is in his hand. The door closes lightly with a small click, and Danse's eyes turn from understanding to lustful almost instantly.  
  
"My dear, precious, spoiled baby boy. I hope I now have your full attention."

At the sound of Danse's voice, Maxson gulps. His eyes flicker to his Daddy, and that small appreciative smile turns a bit wicked. The battle begins.  
  
"You do, sir. My full attention." The file in his hands gets thrown on the desk with the others, and a Maxson sits up straight, putting his empty hands flat on the table like he's supposed to do in the beginning. He both loves and hates Daddy's rules, like only touching himself, or Daddy, when he's given permission. All he wants to do is go over the kiss Danse, but he waits patiently as he shifts in his chair.

"Such a good boy for me." He watches Maxson give him an inch with his hands in plain view, but that grin also catches Danse's eye.  
  
"I have a gift for you. But, first, I'm going to need you to take off those pesky clothes that hide your gorgeous body from me." Danse pulls a small red satin bag out of his pocket. It's a bit wrinkled from being inside his uniform, but he lays the gift on the table and waits for his boy to obey.  
  
"And yes, you may touch your clothes to take them off."

Maxson eyes the prize before him as he takes his boots off. He then stands up to take off his infamous coat, taking a moment to lay it on the desk behind him. His mind is buzzing about what could be inside the red bag as he slowly unzips his uniform. Feeling bold, Maxson decides to give Danse a little show, bitting his lower lip with purpose as his hand glides under his suit in a deliberate slow effort to take it off.  
  
"My Daddy is so good to me. I wonder what this gift might be?" When his torso is bare, Maxson stretches upward, once again flaunting his toned body before he pushes his uniform down and off of him, standing completely naked and sporting a semi, waiting for his next order. He leans forward to place his hands back on the table in front of him, waiting to see who gets to unwrap the gift this time.

The only thing that gave off any indication that Danse was enjoying the show were his eyes. Then were blown wide as Maxson put his body on display for him. He could also feel his fingers dig into his arms, but he collected his thoughts as Maxson finally out his hands on the table, waiting for his direction.  
  
"It is yours to open." He said in an even, but deeper tone. He was ready to see what Maxson would think.

Maxson reaches for the bag and stands back up. The satin bag feels nice on his calloused hands, and the red is very vibrant. After undoing the strings, he lets the item fall into his hands and looks down at it.  
  
"What is this?" He asks curiously.

"That would be a pair of lacy, red panties. Don't worry. They will fit." Danse answers with a smirk as he tries to read the man in front of him.  
  
"You should put them on." He had found someone on this travels that made a living off of making specialty garments. A few extra caps and they would never ask why Danse would possibly need red lace panties in a precise size and cut.

Maxson unfolded the garment and held them up to eye level. They did look like they would fit. They would have had to have been custom made, and they looked like they were. The stitching was immaculate, and the red lace felt amazing under his fingertips.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy." He wished he could go over and even touch him to show how much the gift meant to him, but he knew Danse would rather see him put them on. So Arthur obeyed. Stepping into them and pulling them up his legs. Once they were officially on, Arthur bites his lips again. Daddy did say he could touch his gift, after all. So, he continued to feel just the fabric, running his fingers along the top, the sides, and the back while looking at Danse with sinful eyes.

Danse cleared his throat, trying to get his boys attention. But, technically he hadn't disobeyed him, yet.  
  
"Baby, you've never looked better than you do right now." Danse strolled over closer to Maxson to get a better look at his young lad.  
  
"Turn around, and place your hands on the top of your head."

At the mention of 'hands,' Maxson went into action, placing his hands on top of his head and lacing his fingers together. He already missed the feeling of the lace, but he was happy to show off his new present. Turning on his heels, Maxson turned to face away from Danse. He shook his ass a little bit as he did, hoping to receive some sort of touch from his action.  
  
"I love it, Daddy. Do you?"

"Very much, baby boy" He lets the wiggle go as he walked toward Arthur to finally touch him. He slipped a finger inside the back part of the band and pulled it, letting it make a tight snap sound when he released it.  
  
"Fits like a glove. I'm glad I got your measurements right." his fingers began to trace the high cut of the back, exposing more cheek than covering.  
  
"You look so beautiful in red. Did you know that?"

Maxson shivers at the sudden touch, resist the urge to lean into it.  
  
"I didn't know. I'm usually pretty covered up in black." his arm felt heavy, and he could feel his grip getting sweaty the more he was being rewarded with a touch. He ends up closing his eyes tight, trying to concentrate on being good.

Danse moves around Maxson's body, tracing the outline of the panties as he watches Maxson behave so well for him.  
  
"Such a good boy for me. Open your eyes so I can see your pretty blues." His hand stops just shy of ghosting over his cock, which he can see is dying to break free from the restrictive garment.  
  
"Open, and I'll touch you."

With a gulp, he opens his eyes. Looking into his Daddy's eyes while keeping his hands where he's been told. He breathing is slightly labored, but he remains in control of his position.  
  
"Aren't you glad I'm being soooo good for you tonight?" He almost begs for the praise for being so well behaved.

"So good, so far. But I know you, baby." Danse gently strokes Maxson's cheek, a small sign of affection for behaving as he smiles.  
  
"Have you ever had anything lace before?"

"Nothing that ever fit me." Maxson tried hard to not think of seeing lace on others from his past (mainly women), but a specific image kept popping up that he felt the need to share.  
  
"I have ripped a few lace panties off in my day, though. Very cheap things that got in my way." He winked for continuing  
  
"But I would never think of doing that to this. I promise."

Danse's eyes grew dark. He didn't like to hear about Maxson's past adventures. This was their time. His time.  
  
"Why must you test me after receiving your gift?" There is a strict tone of dominance that Danse uses when he is not happy with Maxson's behavior, verbal or physical. It's meant to act as a warning to Maxson, that his stunt could quickly turn Danse off entirely.

Maxson hears the tone and gives Danse a nervous smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm not trying to test you. I really do love this gift, because you got it made just for me." There was always this need in Maxson to be physical after he made a mistake, but he pulled it back because he knew what was expected of him.

Danses walked away with purpose, letting his boots hit the ground hard as he went to go sit down.  
  
"You say that 'you're sorry'. But I want you to show me just how 'sorry' you are." He spreads his legs open and unzips his uniform to show off his bare chest. It's well toned, and his tan skin tone always makes it look like he just spent the day on the beach.

Maxson knew what he was supposed to get ready for and almost moved from his spot. But he caught himself and looked at Danse, hoping that his Daddy would release him from his pose.

Danse was very pleased with Maxson, earning him a small smile for waiting.  
  
"Good boy, on your knees." Danse took the liberty to unzip himself the rest of the way, exposing his half hard dick.  
  
"No mouth. One hand."

 _'_ No mouth? One hand?' the words entered Maxson's head, and he furrowed his brows. This was a punishment he hated. His Daddy had such a nice cock, and he hated it when he could only use his hands. With a small pout, he got on his knees, holding himself up straight so he could look up at Danse, and licked his right hand before stroking his Daddy. His left hand worked its way back up on top of his head, that last place he was told to put it.

"Even with that scowl, you somehow still look gorgeous. And you may put your left hand on the seat of chair beside you." Danse praised and gifted the actions after a few solid strokes from his boy. This was a punishment for Maxson, but this wasn't something that Danse necessarily wanted either. The image of seeing Maxson's lips around his cock kept popping into his head as he looked down, but he was going to stay the course. He spreads his legs a little more and leans back, placing his hands around the back of his head as he did earlier.  
  
"What other colors would you look good in, I wonder? Blue? Green? Maybe hot pink?" Danse smiled as he mentally changed the color of Maxson's panties as he was being handled.  
"Any suggestions?"

Maxson placed his hand on the chair and continued to jack off Danse as he thought to himself.  
  
"Blue would bring out my 'baby blues,' and hot pink would look nice. What about white? That would look nice against my skin tone, or am I not innocent enough for that?" His tone was deeper than when he spoke before, but there was a playfulness still there.

Danse was not expecting to hear the color white come out of Maxson's mouth. He expected hues like purple or even peach, but white? That was new. And the picture of Maxson in pure white that broke into his train of thought made his cock twitch.  
  
"White? That's a very pure color. A special one. One that usually signifies something important." Their committed relationship had been going on for five months, but the Dom/Sub relationship had been going on closer to a year now. This had been one of the longest relationships Danse had ever have, and he knew for a fact the 20-year-old was more experienced in one night stands.  
  
"Maybe one day, baby boy. We can get you some in every color of the rainbow. With some new features even."

Maxson opened his mouth before closing it quickly. 'No permission to talk' rang in his ears. But he was very curious about these 'new features' Danse was talking about. So he tilted his head and looked up at his Daddy with a puzzled look, hoping he would elaborate.

There his baby boy was: on his knees, jacking him off, with this curious confusion look plastered on his face. He wishes he could take a picture of this moment.  
  
"Well, there are always different cuts, showing off more or less skin. You might even find some to be suited to wear during the day time. Our own little secret." Danse moved his hands from his head to his thighs as he continued to speak.  
  
"We could have some with a little opening in the back, affording me easier access to your hole without taking them off. Or an open front, letting your hard cock be free. Or even some that will break away, if I pull on them hard enough."

All of these suggestions were going straight to Maxson's cock. He could feel the precum gathering at the tip across the fabric, and he bit his tongue trying to hold back a growing need to whine. Pleading eyes never got him anywhere before, especially during a punishment, but he couldn't hold them back. His free hand on the chair was starting to sweat again in anticipation.

Danse could argue that he should not have leaned forward after seeing those pleading eyes, but he already had the intention to move things along. He did not want to cum like this. So, leaning forward his own hands found each of Maxson's, and he guided them to Maxson's thighs. Placing them there with purpose before he lifted his own hands away. Looking down, Danse could see the dark precum stain on the red lace, and he wishes for a moment he would let himself taste it. But he stays where he is, and holds his hand mear centimeters away from Maxson's cock. With the heat radiating off of his hand, he was almost sure he saw his boys cock twitch forward on its own.  
  
"Be a good boy now. My good boy, " he ordered while looking Maxson in the eyes.  
  
"Remember the rules."

This. This he hated. The waiting. The knowledge of what's about to happen mixed with the longing desire to finally touch something real and be touched by Danse. He locked eyes with Danse and nodded 'yes' before letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He remembered the rules.  
  
'Don't buck.'  
  
'Don't kiss.'  
  
'Don't moan or whine.'  
  
'His (lack of) actions will be rewarded.'

After seeing the nod, Danse finally gave in to both of their needs and cupped Arthur's cock. He felt a slight jerk, but nothing to indicate that Maxson had leaned into his touch. Slowly Danse moved his hand up and down, finding himself looking down instead of into Maxson's eyes. He could feel the precum against his palm through the fabric, and he had to clear his throat to keep from making any other lust filled noises.  
  
"So good, Arthur. My precious baby boy." Danse sprinkled praises as he continued to give Maxson almost precisely what he desired most.

Maxson felt every muscle in his body flex when Danse first touched him. Desires to get more from him screamed at him in his mind. 'He will forgive you. He wants you to do it. Look at him. He can't stand his own rules.' They were all lies, and Maxson knew it deep down. It was only when Danse's words of kindness hit his ear that the lies started to fade. His eyes closed, trying to focus on the sweet words more than the pleasant pressure on his cock. Beads of sweat began to fall from Maxson brow, and his jaw was locked tight as he slowly leaned his head down. He feared it might make Danse mad, but his head felt too heavy to hold up.

Looking back up and seeing Maxson mentality fighting with himself, focusing so hard to stay still made Danse proud.  
  
"I'm so pleased with you. You're so still, even though I know you want to beg for my cock." Danse brought his open hand to Maxson's chin and lifted it up.  
  
"Let me see your baby blues again."

Maxson forces his eyes open, but there wasn't much blue to see. His pupils were dilated, but he focused on Danse's eyes regardless of his own wants. Any lingering words that were echoing in his head from earlier suddenly vanished as he waited for the next command.

This is precisely where Danse wanted Maxson. Needing Danse's orders, forgetting that bratty mindset he used to cling to. The battle of dominance was over, and he could see that his baby boy was ready and very deserving of his affection.  
  
"Every time I think about you, Arthur, I imagine so much more than you on your knees. You needed this more than I did. You needed 'us.' You are so much stronger than you know. And you are exactly where you need to be, being the best boy I could ever ask for." It took all Danse had not to kiss him right there, to pull him up on the chair and just let Maxson go crazy. But his uniform was still on, clinging to him due to his body sweat, and he didn't want to throw away all of the hard work Maxson had done for him tonight.  
  
"I'm going to get up and take my clothes off. I need you to get in bed, on your hands and knees. Panties off."

The daze Maxson was in left once he started to move. His mind heard 'bed,' 'hands and knees,' and 'panties off' before the thought to do anything entered his mind after hearing what Danse told him. Those words made his heart beat faster, and he felt something that he could only describe as pride when he thought about how far he had come. How far both of them had come. He stood up quickly and took the panties off, making sure that he set them on the table before heading to his next post. The bed squeaked as he climbed in. He faced his headboard and waited.

Danse quickly took off his boots and watched as his big boy got in bed, precisely as he was supposed to. He loved looking at Maxson like this. Seeing the toned muscles that Maxson had worked so hard to maintain while he was forced to stay behind, given his title. It wasn't a position that Danse automatically associated with demeaning as he knew others did. The 'bitch' position was a term he hated. No, this was intimate, opened to accept while also having complete faith in the person behind him. It took months to get Arthur to change his mindset, but he's glad he was able to shine a new light on it. He went to Maxson's drawer and found a bottle of lube and walked back to the bed. The bottle made a click sound as it opened, and the lubricant poured out smooth onto Danse's hands.

Maxson shivered at the sound of the bottle opening, but he was determined to stay as still as possible. His cock, now free from the restrictive panties, was bobbing beneath him against his stomach, and he so desperately wished that he could sooth it. Counting down the moments until Danse's next order is heard.

The bottle gets tossed by Danse's side as he rubs the lubricant around his fingers.  
  
"I've got you, baby." Danse sings as he finally presses a finger to his boy's hole, beginning the process of opening him up. He never wanted to cause Maxson any unnecessary pain, so he always made sure his boy was ready for him, even at the expense of taking the time to do it.

Air escaped loudly out of Maxson's nose as he felt Danse finally put something in him. Every muscle was screaming for him to move back into the touch, but he stayed as still as he could. He was holding back every noise he wanted to make. The cry from the sting of the first moments of penetration, the moan as Danse moved his finger deeper, and the dirty words that came to mind as the process continued.

"You're so close to having my cock buried inside you. And soon I'll be able to touch your cock, but remember the rule. We cum together." Danse's voice was breathy as he put another finger inside his boy's hole. He wished there was a mirror in front of Maxson's face so he could read what his boy was thinking.

Maxson was mentally saying 'We cum together' with Danse as he said it. He had only failed that rule twice before, but never planned to do it again. Even if the pressure was steadily growing in his gut, he was committed to Danse. He can't tell if he shook his head 'yes' or not, but he knew he was biting his lower lips very hard to keep quiet.

After pulling his fingers out, Danse reached down to grab the lube once more to coat his aching cock. He was ready to hear anything come out of Maxson's mouth, releasing those pretty lips from their torture. With his voice so dry, Danse had to cough a few times to find it once again.  
  
"Stay down unless I move you, stay still unless I say, but I want to hear you, tonight." He placed the head of his cock at Maxson's entrance and slowly pushed himself inside.

His arms almost gave out underneath him, but he recovered as a low whine came out of his opened mouth. It was not a pretty sound, cracked and disjointed from his own dry mouth, but he would soon find his voice again as soon Danse started to move more. Words like 'Daddy,' 'So good,' and 'Touch me' were coming out between moans and curses as he forced his head to stay somewhat still.

Danse had almost lost himself as he closed his eyes while listening to his surroundings. The pace he meant to set and stay at was long lost after a first few strokes as he heard and enjoyed the sound of his body smacking against Maxson's ass cheeks. He listened to every word fall out of his baby's mouth with pride. It wasn't until he heard the words 'Touch me' that he leaned down, his stomach now on his boy's sweaty back, to find Maxson's dick to start jerking him off. He hoped desperately that he could finish with Maxson, but the amount of precum he felt set off alarms in his head.  
  
"I'm so close, baby boy. Just hold off a little longer." He whispered before allowing himself to kiss Maxson's shoulder blade.

'Little longer' sang like a mantra in Maxson's head. He caught himself from bucking into the touch; instead, he let out a more pleasing whining sound than he did earlier. His eyes were shut again, trying to give Danse everything he deserved. The place Danse kissed him was now on fire, a fire he so desperately wanted more of. His arms were growing weak quickly, and he faltered a few times and verbally cursed himself for it. Danse deserved the best of him after everything he had given.

Even if Maxson fell a few times, Danse was too fulfilled to care for long. Just as he felt the knot in his stomach start to come undone, he pulled himself and Maxson upright and cried into the shoulder in front of him. He came hard, seeing dark stars in his vision as he jerked his baby to his completion while keeping both of them up.

Maxson cam moments after he was finally upright, giving in to the sudden movement and finally letting his body rest against the man behind him. Turning his head to the side, he cried, feeling his abs tighten as he came in strips across his chest. Those actions mixed with the feeling of having his Daddy cum in him made him weak. When he opened his eyes, he felt dizzy and drained, and placed his hands on the hand Danse was using to hold him up to ground himself.

Danse grabs Maxson hand back, not at all mad that his baby reached out to him when he needed it. He could feel both of their bodies come undone as his heartbeat grew louder. Heart-filled praises and kisses littered Maxson's head as he brought them both back down to earth.  
  
"So good. So proud of you. My baby boy made me so happy." Once he knew they were both spent, Danse took care to pull himself out and lay his precious baby down on the bed beneath them to rest. Once Maxson was on his side, he got up out of bed to fetch a few things. His legs were shaky, but he was willing to bet that Maxson's were jello.

Maxson's didn't remember moving down to rest his body against his bed, but he knew Danse had moved away from him. He whined when he felt coldness behind him, even if he could see what Danse was doing in front of him. Breathing labored, Maxson tried to lift his head, but it fell back to the pillow like a stone. He closed his eyes once more to try and focus on something. Suddenly those words his Daddy spoke moments ago hit him again. 'My baby boy made me so happy.' He was delighted to hear those words after the foolish thing he said earlier.

Aftercare was always a part of their time together, and Danse made sure to do it no matter how tired and spent he was. He grabbed a soft cloth from the drawers as he put the lube away. He grabbed a canteen of water off of Maxson's desk and quickly got back to the bed.  
  
"I'm back. Daddy always come back to his baby boy, remember?" Danse said as he pours a bit of water of the cloth to help clean his boy up.

It wasn't until Maxson felt the wet cloth of his skin that he verbally answered.  
  
"I remember," he said hoarsely. His mind was in a blissful state of pleasure while his muscles were on fire from holding his position for so long. But his Daddy's actions were soothing as he was being cleaned up. He didn't know if he deserved this kind of affection, but he was forever grateful for it.

"You look so tired, baby boy," Danse says as he finishes up. Seeing Maxson on his side, melting into his bed was breathtaking, and being able to touch him without disturbing the peace was thrilling in its own way. Maxson gave over control of his surroundings and trusted Danse with his body. It was its beautiful way of subbing that Arthur once begged to push away. Laying down to face his sweet boy, he leaned forward to kiss Maxson on the lips, allowing Maxson the freedom to do as much as he wanted during that time.

Maxson kissed Danse back like it would be his last. He was hungry to be close, and knowing that he was allowed to take it now made his head spin again. He was hesitant to pull Danse closer, so he moved his own body towards him in hopes that his Daddy would allow it.

Danse embraced Maxson and pulled him closer, letting his boy all but eat his lips as their legs and arms tangled together. Running his fingers through his boy's short military cut as he broke away from the kiss to catch his breath and speak again.  
  
"How are you feeling, Arthur?"

Tucking his head under Danse's chin, Arthur finally spoke.  
  
"Wonderful, Daddy. But also very tired." He kissed Danse's neck as he settled into the comforting warmth and scent that they both were now sharing. Fear of Danse leaving too soon sank in, and he put am an arm around Danse's side in a weak attempt to keep him close.  
  
"Don't go. Don't want you to." He whispered weakly.

He had never stayed the night with Maxson. Ever. They always had a nonverbal agreement that he would leave once their time came to an end to keep suspicious eyes from exposing their relationship. It was never out of shame, but out of privacy, they both felt was needed in the beginning. Danse honestly didn't like the arrangement. He missed the closeness he had with others before. Laying and drifting to sleep in warm arms, only to wake up the following morning and spend a few moments kissing them before the new day called for them.  
  
"I'll stay. But only if I can get up to turn the light off," he says with a small laugh, adding a kiss to seal his offer.

Maxson's snorted at the offer, and let Danse go knowing he would soon be back in bed with him. Excitement briefly took over as he pulled the blankets around to cover them both up for the night. Would people talk, if they saw Danse walk out of his room in the morning? Probably. But when weren't people talking about him?

Danse made his way back over the bed in the dark and cuddled up to his baby boy, so happy to finally share a bed with him. After dotting Maxson's face with more kisses, he finally let his head hit the pillow.  
  
"So, what do we say in the morning?" he asked quietly, not knowing how quickly Maxson would fall asleep.

After a big yawn, Maxson answered with a light mumble.  
  
"That the Elder is officially off the market." He smiled into his Danse's chest as he listened to their breaths and drifted to sleep.

 


End file.
